Not a Valid Reason
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Riko has just transferred to Uranohoshi. Except, thingsare as normal as she would like. (Set in the same universe as Angelic Angel)


Today was the first day of school for Riko. Well,the first day of school in a new school. She was extremely nervous about it. She didn't like that she had to transfer, but she had no say in it. Her mom decided it was for her sake that they move.

Riko sighed as she messed with her uniform again. She had been staring at herself in the mirror for a long time now. If she didn't leave soon, she'd be late. That wasn't an ideal situation for your first day.

Riko sighed as she tweaked her outfit one last time. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Her mother called out to say goodbye, but Riko didn't respond. She was too lost in her head to talk.

Despite how many times she had worn this uniform, she still felt like it didn't fit her. Like her body was noticeably different. Riko had to wait until the new school would give her her uniform. Until then, she was stuck wearing her old one.

Riko was always self-conscious about her looks. For a pretty good reason. She wasn't exactly a normal girl. In fact, only when she started high school had she even realized she was a girl.

Riko hated how her body seemed different. Even under clothing, she felt anyone could see her more masculine frame. She felt like no one would actually think she was a girl. And yet, most people didn't notice. But, when someone did, it really hurt Riko a lot.

It wasn't too long before Riko got to school. She nervously glanced around the courtyard. She knew nobody and wasn't keen on talking to anyone. Her voice wasn't that deep, but she felt like you could tell it wasn't a voice a girl would have.

Riko made her way to the office to get her class schedule and any handouts she needed. Then, she had to go to her class. Riko tried to look as unnoticeable as possible. But, when you're a new kid in a small town, it doesn't really work. A lot of kids were watching her.

Riko's mind told her they were judging her. Wondering why a boy was at their school. Her mind didn't even consider it was because she was new. It instantly jumped to the conclusion they could tell she was trans.

Riko eventually found her classroom and walked inside. The teacher called her to the front to introduce her. Riko was terrified now. She knew her preferred name was the one she was registered with, but that didn't calm her nerves at the thought that her legal name would be said instead.

Riko got through the introduction with no issue. She took a seat in the only empty desk. She kept her gaze down and refused to look at anyone. She was too afraid to look. She couldn't shake off someone realizing the truth and telling everyone.

"Hello." The girl beside her said.

Riko tried to ignore her, but she wasn't having it. Riko felt her poke her shoulder. Riko glanced over at her. The girl smiled at her.

"Hey there. I'm Chika." The girl introduced herself.

Riko didn't say anything. She just looked back down at her desk. Chika pouted. She wanted to talk to Riko more.

"Would you like to be an idol?"

DIVIDER--

Riko had been trying to avoid Chika a lot. Ever since that question, she couldn't be around her. Riko refused, but Chika kept insisting. Riko couldn't tell her the truth. The reason why she'd never be able to be an idol even if she wanted to. Which she totally did NOT want to be.

Unfortunately, Riko had gym with Chika, and her partner in crime, Yō. Yō wasn't exactly constantly pressuring Riko to join, but she also was there whenever Chika would ask.

Gym had another issue besides those two though.

"Aren't there any stalls in here?" Riko hesitantly asked Chika.

"No. All the bathrooms are outside." Chika replied.

"Oh…" Riko stared down at her bag. She didn't want to change. Not in front of other people. Then they'd definitely be able to see that she's different.

"What? You can change in front of us. No one's gonna care." Chika seemed to catch on to why Riko was hesitant.

"I… I can't… I can't do it…" Riko kept repeating those words as she sat down on the bench.

"Okay! Then we'll both not change!" Chika declared.

"What?" Riko blinked at her in confusion.

"I don't want you to get in trouble by yourself. And I'll keep you company while we sit out." Chika stated.

"I-I'm fine on my own." Riko protested.

"Come on. We have to go out now." Chika tugged Riko out of the locker room.

Riko sighed. Looks like Chika was going to be sitting with her. Not exactly what she wanted, but she was happy Chika was so nice to her. Riko just wished she had a different reason for not changing. What if Chika hated her after she found out the truth. Riko didn't doubt she would eventually find that out.

"And why aren't you two changed?" The teacher asked them as they left the room.

"We forgot our clothes." Chika lied.

"Sit out then. Don't make this a habit."

Chika and Riko sat down and watched everyone else play. Riko stared at her hands. She didn't want to look up at anyone.

"So… why'd you not want to change?" Chika asked her.

"I… I'm just not comfortable changing in front of other people." Riko stammered.

"But why? We're all girls. What does it matter?" Chika asked.

"It just does for me, okay?" Riko replied.

"You're strange." Chika said, "But, I like you this way."

'I bet you wouldn't if you knew the truth.' Riko thought.

DIVIDER--

Riko had managed to survive the day without anyone giving her any trouble. Well, besides Chika. But, that type of trouble was welcome compared to what she could've had happen.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to last for too much longer. Just as Riko left the building, she was cornered by two girls. They didn't look very happy.

"We were searching you up to see who you are. And, I don't appreciate what you're doing here." One of the girls stated, "How disgusting are you to join an all-girls school when you aren't a girl?"

Riko gulped. She forgot about her profiles on her social platforms. Most did say she was trans. Riko now regretted putting that information out there.

"Well, what should we do with you?" The other girl sneered.

"L-let me go." Riko pleaded.

"No. We aren't doing that."

The two girls moved closer to her. Riko started shaking as she was backed into a wall. She was trapped with nowhere to run. She was done for.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" A familiar voice, which Riko for once didn't despise hearing, called.

The two girls growled and turned to look at her. Chika was there. As was Yō. Riko sunk down to the ground. The two girls ran off. Chika knelt down beside Riko.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Riko shook her head. She started crying. Chika frowned. She hugged Riko. Yō knelt down on the other side of Riko.

"Are you hurt?" Yō asked.

"N-no…" Riko hiccuped.

"Why'd they corner you?" Chika asked, "If you wanna tell us."

Riko pushed herself to her feet. Chika and Yō quickly stood up with her. They weren't sure what she was doing.

"Why won't you open up at all? Why are you afraid to tell us?" Chika asked.

"Th-they cornered me b-because… I… I'm… I'm not a girl… I'm just a guy who thinks he could be one…" Riko cried. She quickly ran away from them and to her house.

Chika and Yō looked at each other. Neither was certain on how to proceed.

"What can we do?" Chika whispered.

"I dunno… there has to be something we can do." Yō replied.

"What if she doesn't come back to school now? How are we supposed to find her?" Chika sighed.

"Let's just hope she does come back."

DIVIDER--

Riko had run all the way back home. She locked herself in her room and cried. Everything was wrong again. Moving hadn't done anything to help her. Kids at that school hated her just as much now.

Riko calmed down after a while. She decided to step out onto her balcony to get some fresh air. Then, she realized who her next door neighbor was. Chika had been in her room. She had just happened to glance at the door and seen Riko.

Chika quickly hurried outside. She needed to talk to her. Riko gulped and started to back away.

"Wait. Please. I just want to talk to you." Chika pleaded.

"About what?" Riko didn't want to talk to her at all.

"About earlier. You're trans?" Chika asked.

Riko nervously nodded. She looked down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at Chika.

"I am too."

"What?" Riko wasn't sure if she had heard right. Chika was trans?

"I'm a demi-girl." Chika continued, "So… um, you're not alone."

"Those girls want to hurt me because of this. Anyone targeting you?" Riko doubted that.

"No. But, I can help you deal with them."

"You have it easy. Leave me alone." Riko didn't care.

"Riko…"

"At least you don't have to change much. People can easily tell. I don't get that luxury."

"Even if I'm not misgendered that often, that doesn't mean anything. I still struggle." Chika defended.

"I doubt it was that bad." Riko growled. She started walking back inside her room.

"I tried to kill myself. Twice."

Riko froze in place. She turned back around to look at Chika. Chika held out one of her arms. Riko could see scars on them. They weren't that fresh, but not that old either.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm not having a good day in any aspect and I… I took it out on you…" Riko mumbled.

"I get it." Chika said, "It's okay."

"If you don't mind, um… why'd you try?" Riko hesitantly asked.

"I came out to everyone I talked to a lot. Almost everyone left me. Most left me with their last words either being slurs or 'go kill yourself'. Yō was one of the only ones who stayed with me." Chika said quietly, "Having everyone I thought would always have my back turn on me was too much…"

"I remember when that happened. I don't think I had any of my friends left." Riko commented.

"The second time… I had made some new friends and then they all left. I still don't know why." Chika mumbled, "They were really mean to me about it and I just couldn't take it."

"Are you doing better now?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. I always tend to tell people immediately about being trans just so that I don't get attached and then find out they hate me. I was going to tell you, but there just never seemed to be a good time to talk about it." Chika said.

"Why do you want to create an idol group?" Riko asked.

"Because I like idols. And I really want to be like some of my favorites. μ's is one of those groups. They even had a trans member!" Chika smiled.

"Really?"

Chika nodded, "Yeah. Honoka is just like you. So… if that was why you kept rejecting me… it's not a problem. If she could do it, you could too."

"I don't think I have the body to wear those types of outfits…" Riko mumbled.

"Of course you do! They'd be custom made for you, so it would look natural." Chika protested.

"Even with my voice?"

"Yep. Some cis girls have deeper voices too. No one's going to know unless you tell them." Chika stated.

"I kinda have that info on all my social media profiles… that's how those girls found out. Even if I remove that info, I don't think it'll stop people from knowing." Riko sighed.

"Please? I promise you'll be fine in the group." Chika pleaded.

"I guess I can try… but, no guarantee I'm staying with the group for long." Riko eventually agreed.

"Yay!" Chika smiled.

DIVIDER--

Riko hadn't expected it to turn out like it had. She had thought she'd be leaving the group pretty fast. And yet, she was still in it.

Somehow they had gotten nine people in the group. Riko hadn't expected anyone else to join. They all knew about her. They also all knew about Chika. No one cared. Riko was so shocked to finally have friends again. No one had stayed with her ever since she came out.

It had been a while. They were currently in a hotel. They had a live show tomorrow. It was just for fun. There wasn't any competition with it.

Riko was standing on the balcony of the room. Chika came out to join her. They stood in silence for a while, just staring out at the road down below.

"Riko. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" Riko glanced at Chika.

"I like you." Chika said as she stared straight. She didn't look at Riko.

"In what way?" Riko asked.

"Like… um… I like like you."

"So… you love me?" Riko asked.

"Yeah… I guess that works too." Chika nodded, still not looking anywhere but ahead.

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I've liked you for a while now…" Chika admitted.

"Well, I think I might like you too." Riko said.

Chika looked at her, "Really?"

Riko nodded. Chika smiled and hugged Riko. Riko hugged her back as a smile made its way onto her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chika asked.

"Yes."

"Can we tell everybody?"

Riko chuckled, "Tomorrow. It's too late to be disturbing them now."

"Okay…" Chika was disappointed, but she understood it.

"Why don't we go get ready for bed?" Riko suggested.

"Okay!" Chika practically drug Riko back into the room.

Riko couldn't help but smile at her. Chika was definitely the opposite of her. But, Riko didn't mind that at all.

She hadn't thought she'd get the chance to date someone. She always thought no one would want someone like her. Riko guessed she shouldn't be so surprised that it's Chika who asked her. Chika was a very strange person herself.

Perhaps they had more in common than they thought?


End file.
